peorafandomcom-20200213-history
Infobox Item
}| }|}}}| }|| | }| }} } }} Properties Property Value } }|1}} }|1}} }|1}} } } } } } } } |1}} }|1}} }|1}} }|1}} }|1}} }|1}} } } }|1}} } }|1}} } }|1}} } }|1}} | Combat Properties } }| Hands }}}|one=One|two=Two|One}} Type }}}|axe=Axe|sword=Sword|club=Club|distance=Distance|None}} }} }| Armor }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Resists }| }|Unknown.}} }} } } } } } } }| Attack }| }|Unknown.}} }| Fire Attack }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Earth Attack }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Ice Attack }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Energy Attack }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Death Attack }| }|Unknown.}} }} }} }| Defense }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Defense Modifier }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Range }| } fields.|Unknown.}} }} }| Atk Modifier }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Hit% Modifier }| }|Unknown.}} }} } }| Element }|[[ } Damage| }]]|Unknown.}} }} } }| Mana }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Damage }|?=Unknown.| }}} }} } }| Critical hit chance }| }|Unknown.}} Critical extra damage }| }|Unknown.}} }} } }| Mana leech chance }| }|Unknown.}} Mana leech amount }| }|Unknown.}} }} } }| Hit points leech chance }| }|Unknown.}} Hit points leech amount }| }|Unknown.}} }} }} } > 0|1|}}|1}}|1}} }|1}} } > 0|1|}}|1}}|1}} | Requirements } > 0|1|}}|1}}| Level }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| Vocation }| }|Unknown.}} }} } > 0|1|}}|1}}| Magic Level }| }|Unknown.}} }} }} General Properties Name } Item ID } Classification } }| }|[[ }]]}}|Unknown.}}| }|[[ }]]}}}} Stackable }|default=no}} }| }|yes}}}}|yes|yes.= Weight }| } < 0|No weight.| } oz.}}|Unknown.}} }} }| Duration }| }|Unknown.}} }} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.= Trade Properties Value }| } gp|Unknown.}} Sold for }|0=(not bought by NPCs)|=Unknown.| } gp}} Bought for }|0=(not sold by NPCs)|=Unknown.| } gp}} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Marketable }| }|no}}|default=no}} }} }} Other Properties }| }|yes}}}}|no|no.= Blocking }| }|yes}}|inverse=yes|default=yes}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Blocks Projectiles }| }|no}}|default=no}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Blocks Path }| }|no}}|default=no}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Usable }| }|no}}|default=no}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Rotatable }| }|no}}|default=no}} }} }| Map Color }| }}}}}}} }} }| }|yes}}}}|yes|yes.= Transferable } |true= |false= }} }} }| }|yes}}}}|no|no.= Pickupable }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Writable }|default=no}} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Rewritable }| }|no}}|default=no}} }} Character length }| }|Unknown.}} }} }}}|yes.|yes= Enchanted }|default=no}} }} }| Imbuable Imbuing slots } }} }| Imbuements }}} }} }| Words }| }|Unknown.}} }} } }| Light }| }}}}}}} }| } sqm}} }} }| Volume }| }|Unknown.}} }} } }| Consumable }|default=no}} Regeneration }| } seconds.|Unknown.}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Destructible }|default=no}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Movable }|default=no|inverse=yes}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Hangable }|default=yes}} }} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.= Holds Liquid }|default=yes}} }} Version }| }}} }}}| }}}}}|Unknown.}} Status }}}|deprecated|deprecated.=Deprecated.|unobtainable|unobtainable.=Unobtainable|ts-only|ts-only.=Test Server-exclusive.|event|event.=Event|Active}} Help }|actualname= }|name= }|pickupable= }|range= }|atk_mod= }|hit_mod= }|attack= }|fire_attack= }|earth_attack= }|ice_attack= }|energy_attack= }|death_attack= }|defense= }|defensemod= }|armor= }|levelrequired= }|attrib= }|attributes= }|resist= }|charges= }|vocrequired= }|mlrequired= }|itemclass= }|weight= }|flavortext= }|inscription= }|volume= }|duration= }|crithit_ch= }|critextra_dmg= }|manaleech_ch= }|manaleech_am= }|hpleech_ch= }|hpleech_am= }|imbueslots= }}} }| }}}}} Notes } }| } }| This item has no notes. }} }| History } |}} }| }|yes}}}}|yes|yes.= Dropped By }}} |none|none.|= No creatures drop } |?|= } |?|= }}}s | }s }} }}. | } }} }} } }| Trade Details Buy From } and }}}|1|0}}| }- }}}) / }}}| }}}| }}}| }}}|| }}}}}| }}} Sell To } and }}}|1|0}}| }- }}}) / }}}| }}}| }}}| }}}|| }}}}}| }}} }} }|secondarytype= }}} __NOEDITSECTION__ || }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }-Handed Weapons]]}} }|[[Category: } Weapons]]}} }| }|[[Category: }-Handed } Weapons]]Category:Weapons}}}} }| } > 0 | Category:Imbuable Items}}}} }|Category:Imbuement Astral Sources}} }}}|yes.|yes=Category:Enchantable Items}} }}}|yes.|yes=Category:Enchanted Weapons}} }|Category:Version } Implementations|Category:Pages with no Implementation Parameter}} }|--||Category:Items Sold by NPCs}} }|--||Category:Items Bought by NPCs}} }|deprecated|| }|Category:Items with Item IDs|Category:Items with no Item ID}}}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Mobile Items|yes|yes.=Category:Immobile Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Path-Blocking Items|yes|yes.=Category:Path-Blocking Items}} }| }|yes}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Walkable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Walkable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Penetrable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Impenetrable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Usable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Usable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Rotatable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Rotatable Items}} }|Category:Items with Map Color|Category:Items without Map Color}} }| }|yes}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Pickupable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Pickupable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Stackable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Stackable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Writable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Writable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Rewritable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Rewritable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Enchantable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Enchantable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Enchanted Items|yes|yes.=Category:Enchanted Items}} }|Category:Items with Volume|Category:Items without Volume}} } }|Category:Consumable Items|Category:Non-Consumable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Destructible Items|yes|yes.=Category:Destructible Items}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Hangable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Hangable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.=Category:Hangable Items}} }| }|no}}}}|yes|yes.=Category:Fluid Containers}} }| }|no}}}}|no|no.=Category:Non-Marketable Items|yes|yes.=Category:Marketable Items}} }| }}}||Category:Inconsistent Parameters (npcvalue)}} }| }}}||Category:Inconsistent Parameters (npcprice)}} }| }}}||Category:Inconsistent Parameters (itemclass)}} }|Body Equipment| }|Category:Body Equipment with Level Restriction|}} |}} }|no|| ||Category:Template Needed - Dropped By}}}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - List}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - GetValue}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Name}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Implemented}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Item Class}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Primary Type}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Weight}} }|no|| }| |Category:Parameter Required - Dropped By}}}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Value}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - NPC Value}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - NPC Price}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Buy From}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Sell To}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Notes}} }| |Category:Parameter Required - Item ID}} }|speed +}}|Category:Speed Booster}} }|fist fighting +}}|Category:Fist Fighting Booster}} }|sword fighting +}}|Category:Sword Fighting Booster}} }|axe fighting +}}|Category:Axe Fighting Booster}} }|club fighting +}}|Category:Club Fighting Booster}} }|distance fighting +}}|Category:Distance Fighting Booster}} }|shielding +}}|Category:Shielding Booster}} }|magic level +}}|Category:Magic Booster}} }|fishing +}}|Category:Fishing Booster}} }|Faster Regeneration}}|Category:Regeneration Booster}} }|fire +}}|Category:Fire Resistant}} }|energy +}}|Category:Energy Resistant}} }|death +}}|Category:Death Resistant}} }|earth +}}|Category:Earth Resistant}} }|physical +}}|Category:Physical Resistant}} }|holy +}}|Category:Holy Resistant}} }|ice +}}|Category:Ice Resistant}} }|drowning +}}|Category:Drowning Resistant}} }|mana drain +}}|Category:Mana Drain Resistant}} }|life drain +}}|Category:Life Drain Resistant}} }|speed -}}|Category:Speed Decreasing Items}} }|fist fighting -}}|Category:Fist Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|sword fighting -}}|Category:Sword Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|axe fighting -}}|Category:Axe Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|club fighting -}}|Category:Club Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|distance fighting -}}|Category:Distance Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|shielding -}}|Category:Shielding Decreasing Items}} }|magic level -}}|Category:Magic Decreasing Items}} }|fire -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Fire}} }|energy -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Energy}} }|death -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Death}} }|earth -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Earth}} }|physical -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Physical}} }|holy -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Holy}} }|ice -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Ice}} }|drowning -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Drowning}} }|mana drain -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Mana Drain}} }|life drain -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Life Drain}} } }|Category:Critical Hits Booster}} } }|Category:Mana Leech Booster}} } }|Category:Hit Points Leech Booster}} }|Category:Fire Damage Weapons|}} }|Category:Earth Damage Weapons|}} }|Category:Ice Damage Weapons|}} }|Category:Energy Damage Weapons|}} }|Category:Death Damage Weapons|}} }|[[Category: } Damage }]]}} }| } > 0 | Category:Items that Provide Light}}}} }|Category:Tibia History|}}Category:Items __NOWYSIWYG__ }}| }|name= }|flavortext= }|itemclass= }|primarytype= }|secondarytype= }|damage= }|damagetype= }|weight= }|value= }|attributes= }|attrib= }|npcvalue= }|npcprice= }|npcvaluerook= }|npcpricerook= }|droppedby= }|buyfrom= }|sellto= }|implemented= }|notes= }|stackable= }|imbueslots= }|enchantable= }|consumable= }|regenseconds= }|writable= }|writechars= }|levelrequired= }|vocrequired= }|attack= }|defense= }|defensemod= }|fire_attack= }|earth_attack= }|ice_attack= }|energy_attack= }|death_attack= }|mana= }|resist= }|hands= }|type= }|range= }|armor= }|atk_mod= }|hit_mod= }|volume= }|holdsliquid= }|hangable= }}}}}}} Usage Infobox Item is used to describe all items within Tibia. All items should use this besides keys and book texts: they have separate infoboxes. Type in this: }|GetValue= } | name = | article = | actualname = | plural = | itemid = | marketable = | usable = | flavortext = | implemented = | words = | itemclass = | primarytype = | secondarytype = | lightcolor = | lightradius = | levelrequired = | vocrequired = | mlrequired = | hands = | type = | attack = | fire_attack = | earth_attack = | ice_attack = | energy_attack = | death_attack = | defense = | defensemod = | imbueslots = | imbuements = | enchantable = | enchanted = | range = | atk_mod = | hit_mod = | armor = | resist = | charges = | crithit_ch = | critextra_dmg = | manaleech_ch = | manaleech_am = | hpleech_ch = | hpleech_am = | attrib = | weight = | stackable = | pickupable = | immobile = | walkable = | unshootable = | blockspath = | rotatable = | mapcolor = | consumable = | regenseconds = | sounds = | writable = | rewritable = | writechars = | hangable = | holdsliquid = | mana = | damagetype = | damage = | volume = | duration = | destructible = | droppedby = | value = | npcvalue = | npcprice = | npcvaluerook = | npcpricerook = | buyfrom = | sellto = | fansite = | notes = | notes2 = | history = | status = }} Parameters Category:Infobox Templates